ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fasha
How Fasha joined the Tourney Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Fasha was resurrected years later by Susano'o. Learning that the Planet Trade Organization still hasn't dissolved with the death of Frieza, Fasha begins hunting down the Frieza loyalists. She decides to break into a lab to try and re-program a Ray MK III robot. How to unlock *Clear Classic-Adventure on Normal with Bardock. *Play 738 matches For both methods, you must fight Fasha at the Red Ribbon Base. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or pruchasing her 975 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Fasha, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female Saiyan in Bardock's Elite, Fasha!" She will be seen left of Anubis Chaka, right of Philia, above Lyra Orphee and below Kazari. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Fasha kneels with her left hand on her scouter. After the announcer calls her name Fasha does a somersault kicks then swings her right arm two times as the camera zooms saying "I'm going to enjoy this." Special Moves Full Power Energy Wave (Neutral) Fasha fires a full-powered pink wave of energy. Blossoming Kick (Side) Fasha flies forward doing two somersault kicks. Hunting Arrow (Up) Fasha creates a pink energy sphere in her right hand and throws it to the sky. She then jumps and kicks it down to her opponent while calling the name of the attack. Perfuming Slasher (Down) Fasha imbues her hands with ki then swipes them four times. Energy Ballet (Hyper Smash) Fasha puts her hand down to her side and charges a pink energy sphere. Then, she shouts "You can't run! Die!" and fires the energy sphere up in the air above the opponent. Finally, Fasha throws her hand down, which causes the energy sphere to disperse into many pink energy waves that shower down on the opponent Hysteric Saiyan Lady (Final Smash) Fasha shouts "I'll kill you!" Then she punches the opponent into the air. She leaps after them, then punches the opponent with two hands, and slaps the victim many times, punches them downwards, leaps at their neck and launches them at the ground, which snaps their neck. Victory Animations #Fasha waves her left hand saying "Heh, that was quick." then rests her hand on her waist. #*Fasha waves her left hand saying "Ugh. I have no interest in weak men." then rests her hand on her waist. (General Blue victories only) #*Fasha waves her left hand saying "Hey, try to hang in there a little longer!" then rests her hand on her waist. #Fasha takes off her scouter then says "Cleaned up that mess." #*Fasha takes off her scouter then says "You're not fit to be king!" (King Vegeta victories only) #*Fasha takes off her scouter then says "Heh, you look like your dad, a rowdy boy." (Kid Goku victories only) #*Fasha takes off her scouter then says "How did that feel, punk?" (Dodoria victories only) #Fasha does three wheel kicks, then swings her left hand down saying "I haven't fought enough yet." #*Fasha does three wheel kicks, then swings her left hand down saying "Drop dead, you trash!" (Frieza victories only) #*Fasha does three wheel kicks, then swings her left hand down saying "Tuffles, heh. No wonder you're all gone." (Baby Vegeta victories only) On-Screen Appearance Fasha comes out of her Saiyan space pod and says "You wanna fight me?" Special Quotes *Bardock, will you practice with me? (When fighting Bardock) *Wha- What is he?" (When fighting General Blue) *No one is going to acknowledge you as king. (When fighting King Vegeta) *So you're Bardock's son. (When fighting Kid Goku) *Well, well, it's another small kid. (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi or Pan) *I'll kill you slowly so you feel the pain of the race you destroyed!" (When fighting Dodoria) *Frieza, how dare you betray us...! (When fighting Frieza) *Don't cry afterwords. (When fighting Zangya) *What's with the attitude? (When fighting Android 18) *So you're a surviving Tuffle, huh? Prepare to become extinct!" (When fighting Baby Vegeta) Trivia *Fasha's rival is a Power Style robo in the Ray series, Ray Mk III. *Fasha shares her English voice actress with Vice, Ursula and Genkai. *Fasha shares her French voice actress with Dixie Kong, Chizuru Kagura, Lapras, Boa Hancock, Camerupt and Tiny. *Fasha shares her Arabic voice actress with Carlos, Samantha Parkington, Kangaskhan, Tokine Yukimura, Aeris Gainsbourough, Platinum the Trinity, Naoto Shirogane and Vanishing Gungaroo. *While Fasha is known to go into Great Ape form, she transforms into a Super Saiyan in her FMV Intermission and ending cutscenes mourning the loss of her fellow Saiyans. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters